princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaydence Grey
'''Kaydence Marie Grey '''is the overachieving genius daughter of A.J. and Mee Mee. She is the last regular Vanguard League member. Background With A.J.’s love of technology and mechanical genius and Mee Mee’s love of dance, after they met in college and got married, they knew they wanted to expose their future child to their passions in hopes they would pick up one of them. But they never thought they would pick up both simultaneously. Kaydence lives and breathes dance and technology, showing a strong interest in both at a young age. With her high IQ she quickly excelled through school and was offered early admission to her parents’ alma mater and dream school, Norman State University. But she wanted to spend more of her teens years doing volunteer work and improving her tech so she decides to try out for the Vanguard League instead. Personality Kaydence is a hardworking extroverted individual. She can be very over the top, especially when it comes to her inventions and with her attitude she is considered a diva. She is a genius like her father and though not a professional level dancer, is still very talented like her mother. Along with the connection she has with NSU, she can come off as prideful. To maintain and improve both of her skills, she can be a workaholic, staying up all hours of the night to learn a new dance or inventing a new bot. This lead to her having bad insomnia that she’s trying to take care of. Some days she might crash and sleep during the day or just have less energy in general. She is community oriented and wants to build robots to help people, though she also has an eye for more destructive bots and weapons that might do more harm than good. Appearance Kaydence has brown skin with dark brown curly hair. Her eyes are hazel and she has birthmarks on her cheek. In her casual wear, Kaydence wears a long sleeved navy blue athletic shirt with matching shorts. She also wears a gold and white oversized windbreaker and white socks and sneakers. In her performance/battle wear, she wears a navy and gold sparkly leotard with sheer stockings, white boots, and white special gloves she uses to control her robots. She usually carries three of her compact Droidettes on her. Relationships Family Kaydence gets along well with her family. Her parents have a somewhat strict overbearing parenting style but Kaydence doesn’t have a problem with it. Though her mother is the more relaxed one, supporting Kaydence’s decision to have more fun during her teen years while her father wanted her to attend NSU early. Her father is more strict with her and wants her to achieve excellence when it comes to her inventions. Her older brother Malcolm, is currently a football player at NSU who wants to study law. The two have a typical relationship where Malcolm teases her about her interest robots and band, but would do anything to help her out. Javonte Kaydence has known Javonte since the 8th grade when they used to attend National All-Star Band Camp during the summer. They were always trying to one up each other. Their rivalry started when Javonte used to bash NSU in favor of another school Ithaca University, a school that showed interest in him. Kaydence hasn’t seen in a while but feels like he and that school is up to no good. Technology Department When Kaydence joins the Vanguard League, she becomes close friends with Danielle rather quickly. Danielle’s mother went to NSU, so they have a lot in common and seem to get along despite the age difference. Dani generally defends her when there’s conflict in the department. Benji and her clash because of their similar personalities. Benji thinks she’s a know-it-all and she is the only one who can throw back shade as fast as he can so they can get into spats often. When they do get along, they can become the most dynamic duo in the League next to Raleigh and Levi. She tries to get on Hank’s good side so she tends to help him out a lot by helping him clean his office, etc. This makes Tizzy jealous so she and Benji share the same resentment toward her. Ken thinks she nice and pretty like Danielle and she also reminds him of his lost friend Radiant, so he likes her a lot. Seth is neutral toward her but tries to see where Benji is coming from. Other Vanguard League Members Besides Kingsley, Kaydence is the only other genius in the Vanguard League so Kingsley is extra excited about her joining and they also share a lot in common. He partners up with her and his father to build bigger better bots. Opal is another one of her close friends because they were raised similarly. She thinks it's a good thing that the tech department finally has someone who's organized. Cayenne usually doesn’t care for the tech department and their nerd talk, but she finds Kaydence to be the exception. She thinks her and her fighting bots and weapon tech are just what the VL needs. She even wants her to cross train with the combat department. Renee finds her too over the top and thinks that VL having destructive weapons isn’t a good idea. Ty has a crush on her and Kaydence finds him adorable. Quotes A 14 year old Javonte glared behind while marching down the field on a hot summer day. “You better march in time with the band Kaydence or you’re gonna get left behind.” A 13 year old Kaydence puffed her chest and marched faster. “Oh please, Javonte, I can lead this band better than you if I wanted to!” ~~ Kaydence sat in Kingsley’s office with her legs crossed. “Well, I think the first bot I ever built was when I was three years old.” “Are you serious?” Kingsley exclaimed with a gleam in his eye. “That’s I old I was! I used to build when my dad wasn’t looking and when my parents found out they freaked.” Kaydence giggled. “Oh same! I almost burned the house down with my first bot.” ~~ “Stop thief!” Kaydence shouted as she ran through the streets of Townsville. She reached in her pocket and took out three mechanical orbs. “Okay Droidettes, let's show them a routine they’ll never forget! Initiate battle sequence!” Trivia * The Droidette is Kaydence’s base bot. It has limited AI so they can’t come victim to take over or become self aware. It has medium low defense and is known for their agility and strength. They have a dance like fighting style. * Kaydence has been researching Jack’s inventions and is actually a fan, which Jack is surprised about and it’s something that makes him giddy inside. * Kaydence has an IQ of 147, only 8 points behind Kingsley’s. Though Kingsley believes by the time she’s his age, she’ll surpass him. * Though she enjoys both, robotics is Kaydence’s real passion while dancing is more of a hobby. * Kaydence was inspired by HBCU marching bands, the auxiliary dancers more specifically. * The fictional Norman State University is named after Flynn Norman, Disney’s first black animator. Category:Female Category:Vanguard League Category:Technology Department Category:Human Category:Characters